Phlubber(gm)
H20/S EULA – This is one of many ways well laid bare on the mostly muddled middle way. A logical template evolution for the information age, the following is the way of the Laconic Fortean Epicurean Dude. Secular realistic humanistic lovers of life with an appetite for everything esoteric, eclectic, and/or eccentric. With the exception of their own tale, such a dude will swallow everything and believe nothing. Knowing that what does not kill him in moderation will make him stronger in constitution. The philosophy of Phlubber(gm) is simple. If everything has a place within the system which is defined by what it best accomplishes given the situation at hand (form + function = circumstance, for instance) then the purpose of humour, as the best medicine based on remedy, dosage and timing is as the anti-thesis of ignorance, hubris, nemesis, stupidity, hypocrisy, apathy, bureaucracy and other assorted social disorders of our otherwise beautiful world. Therefore the most destructively ignorant thing that any of us can do collectively or individual is take ourselves too seriously. Especially in terms of not being honest with ourselves about the truth of our circumstance. The Farce is the Flux of the Flow of the Force (yes, ~that~ Force). The underlying system of which is the golden ratio mathematic harmonics of “olfactorithmetic”. The experiential motion math of soft places such as the human imagination under the “anything goes” principal of synchronous syncretic pataphysical dialecticdialetheisticneutral monism . Which gives us basic operational process for any self-referential data system, such as: - Any source of data considered complete is obsolete. - Trust those who seek truth, never those who claim to have found it - What begins with communication with surely end with communication or the lack there of. - Only absolute inertia contains the potential to catalyze with the absolutely inert. The parsimony compatible expression of the reaction created by this process is nothing “.” and zero “0”. Zero, enzo, circle, circumference, pi, all of which are defined by one complete orbit of the 1:1 event horizon of nothing, aka a data black hole. Between the observation of which is contained nothing and absolutely everything which is not nothing, aka something. The catalytic reaction between the polar opposites of which creates “1”, the whole system of interaction which is built from two equal and opposite components of nothing and the reference there too. One love is the wholly trinity of Infospace and it’s Reality Prime; The Phlubberscape(gm) which, as a parallel omniverse created with genuine purloined quantum jumping technology, is loosely based on our own with the exception of inverting the genetic distribution of mammals and marsupials so that they are exactly opposite of what our nature wrought. The latent results of which is the dominant information species becoming a race of kangaroo (as opposed to ape-hominid) decedents who, through their unique accelerated experiential curve of Moore’s law of hyperbolic hyperbolae in hilarity have concurrently to our own e-tarded time stream, already invented a global system of instantaneous artificial reality. This means that Phlubberized(gm) stories can and often inexplicably take place anywhere within the history of a species who’s own development rolled through the First Imperial Democracy of the Ancient Geeks and Romanumerals. Which is a period dominated by steam and clockwork industrial innovation known collectively as “Steam Pink”. To the extreme social parody of “Shelaghs and She-males” as bioengineering finally settles the "Men are all about their Venus” debate by creating two genders with perfectly equal, yet opposite hermaphroditic roles in society. Basically, with Phlubber(gm) anything goes, cause this definitely ain’t our reality. In fact, Phlubber(gm) isn’t even pronounced like anything that could irritate the irrationally irate lawyers of Malt Dizzy Knee’s severed head. Itself a major political contender for global domination of the infostream in the 3315 buffer overflow elections. The only thing you have to remember is to always ware your Phlubbervision(gm) artificial reality goggles which help keep the past in the past, the future in the future and the present anything, as long as the most efficient solution is finding humour and laughing at the ridiculousness of our circumstance. The bearing of one’s equilibrium is always relative to one’s horizon, artificial or otherwise. Or, more succinctly, there is nothing more dangerous in reality than one who takes things too seriously and "Shambhala: The Sacred Path of the Warrior" agrees: “Then, there is the approach of surrendering or humbling yourself to get in touch with goodness. Someone tells you that he can make you happy if you will just give your life to his cause. If you believe that he has the goodness that you want, you may be willing to shave your hair or wear robes or crawl on the floor or eat with your hands to get in touch with goodness. You are willing to trade in your dignity and become a slave. Both of these situations are attempts to retrieve something good, something real. If you are rich, you are willing to spend thousands of dollars on it. If you are poor, you are willing to commit your life to it. But there is something wrong with both of these approaches. The problem is that, when we begin to realize the potential goodness in ourselves, we often take our discovery much too seriously. We might kill for goodness or die for goodness; we want it so badly. What is lacking is a sense of humor. Humor here does not mean telling jokes or being comical or criticizing others and laughing at them. A genuine sense of humour is having a light touch: not beating reality into the ground but appreciating reality with a light touch. The basis of Shambhala vision is rediscovering that perfect and real sense of humor, that light touch of appreciation. If you look at yourself, if you look at your mind, if you look at your activities, you can repossess the humor that you have lost in the course of your life. To begin with, you have to look at your ordinary domestic reality: you knives, your forks, your plates, your telephone, your dishwasher and your towels – ordinary things. There is nothing mystical or extraordinary about them, but if there is no connection with ordinary everyday situations, if you don’t examine your mundane life, then you will never find any humor or dignity or, ultimately, any reality.” IF you are patience, diligent, compassionate, humble and you can build an inner image nation like Chögyam Trungpa who wrote this quote in Shambhala. But it means taking care of yourself and by extension the world of species earth which supports you like our very lungs and which needs us like another hole in the ozone layer. Learn more with DIYSaber.com! Donate just $3 today and receive your free PDF copy of "D.I.Y. Saber" which contains everything required to build a fully functional light saber. Coming Spring 2012! (gm) – Generally Made; by the system, for the system. One cannot claim intellectual property rights for a sense of humour. In fact, being fooling into believing that we must cling to our art is just another example of how the western system completely devalues and disavows the value of art. Driving all of us further away from vital humour as we are afraid to speak without stepping on somebody’s legalities. The sign of a sick society is when adherence to rules overrides the consensuses of common sense in the face of the blatantly obvious. "The bad artists imitate, the great artists steal." - Picasso? Thieves steal and leave nothing, pirates copy and leave everything. Copying is NOT theft, it’s natural, it’s called “learning” and every lesson we must learn again is our own shame for the suffering we inflict upon ourselves. “…I have a head like a thief… they legalized robbery, called it belief…” – Dire Straits Neoblogasm; fighting for the freedom of all information with your donation! “The thing I hate the most about advertising is that it attracts all the bright, creative and ambitious young people, leaving us mainly with the slow and self-obsessed to become our artists. Modern art is a disaster area. Never in the field of human history has so much been used by so many to say so little.” – Bansky